


The Winter effect

by Notquiteright



Series: The Winter effect [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alexander Hadenberg is so gone, Alexander is clueless when it comes to dating, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Insecurity and guilt, Mia has terrible taste in music, Supportive best friends being supportive, Working Out Issues, aka a terribly bad idea, but also a dash of angst, but before season 2 airs, but yolo, let there be fluff, sort of a season 2 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright
Summary: The Winter effect (noun): The phenomenon of being totally enamored upon meeting one Mia Amalie Winter. Side effects can include: losing your breath, staring, being tongue-tied and your heart beating dangerously fast.Most notable examples: Alexander Hadenberg.Set after No means no (but yes means yes)





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> After writing No means no, I've just had so many ideas for this (version) of the pair. Original canon didn't really delve into what Noora and William would actually be like as a couple, and I thought it would be fascinating to see how two vastly different people - with several issues to work through - would try to make it work.  
> Which resulted in this. (With added Hanna/Kiki since I always had a soft spot for Evilde and it's not appriciated nearly enough)

Purposefully looking at anyone but Alexander Hadenberg is very difficult as Mia finds out on the following Monday. 

Especially when a) you've spent a good majority of the weekend texting with him b) he deliberately sat down at a table across from yours and your friends', giving you a _very_ clear view of him and c) when he is the current favorite topic of a certain Kiki Machwitz. 

All in all Mia feels quite doomed. 

"Kiki." she stops her enthusiastic theorizing about who "The Girl" might be. "Why do you want to know so much?" she aims to sound curious and conversational, but she barely manages to swallow the nervous laughter bubbling up her throat. Kiki for one gives her an incredulous look. 

"Mia I know you're new here" she starts with a (slightly) patronizing expression. "But this is Alexander Hardenberg. _King of the whole school Alexander_." Mia is taken aback for a moment fixes the others with a questioning look. Surely this is a bit of an exaggeration? Right? 

"I mean she is not wrong" Sam concedes. "He _is_ basically a celebrity" Mia can't help but steal a look. The boy catches her gaze and sends her a grin. She averts her eyes immediately, hoping the girls haven't noticed anything. 

"Exactly." Kiki nods triumphantly. "Why wouldn't I want to know?" 

"Because it's none of our business?" she tries again. 

"Mia are you afraid it might be you?" Hanna's words make her freeze up for a second. She turns toward her best friend and sees the teasing glint in her eye fade, giving way to confusion. 

"You know with him asking you out that time?" Mia almost heaves out a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought... But no. 

"ALEXANDER HADENBERG ASKED YOU OUT?" Kiki all but shrieks and Mia curses herself for relaxing too soon. 

"Kiki" she admonishes her silently, pleading her to be quiet. (From the corner of her eye she sees Alexander watching the scene with amusement, so _yes_ , he _definitely_ heard.) 

"When? Did you say yes???" Mia glances at the others for help but they offer her no support. Sam leans forward in interest while Hanna... Hanna looks slightly suspicious. Of course she does. They are best friends, and she wasn't exactly _subtle_ with her deer in headlights expressions all through this conversation. 

Up until now she wished Amira could be here, because the girl has unparalleled skill in shooting Kiki down. Now though she is very glad she has a biology test to study for, because if _Hanna_ is suspicious then _Amira_ would have already figured everything out. (She has a way of seeing into your very soul sometimes. Sam once joked that she has a mind-reading hijab. Amira neither confirmed, nor denied the theory) 

"Of course I said no" Mia shakes herself out of her thoughts to reply. Sam bursts out laughing while Kiki gapes. 

"You said no. To Alexander Hadenberg." 

"This was after the whole mess with..." Hanna chimes in to explain (and they all get it without her having to finish the sentence.) Kiki looks even more dumbfounded, but regards Mia with a softer look. 

"Oh." she chuckles a bit weakly. "Well... no one ever turned down Alexander Hadenberg for me." her smile becomes a bit more genuine "Thanks I guess" Mia feels sick from guilt, her phone burning a hole inside her pocket because she is a horrible friend, truly terrible and she doesn't deserve the gratitude, _she doesn't_. She is betraying Kiki. But is she? Is this betrayal? 

"Wait... let me get this straight." Sam begins with a shit-eating grin. "You" she points a finger at Mia "Embarrassed the most popular guy in front of the whole school - because let's be real, even those who weren't there know what happened by now - and not only that but when he came and asked you out you turned him down!" Sam laughs. "Respect girl, you slay" Mia forces a smile (it doesn't help that Hanna is still studying her intently) 

***

"Is everything okay?" Hanna asks finally as they head for their bikes, when it's only the two of them. Mia knew she wouldn't get off that easy and is immensely thankful her best friend is thoughtful enough not to confront her in front of the others. 

"Yeah. Sure" she replies half-heartedly as she fiddles with the lock. 

"Mia." her friend says gently, prompting the girl to raise her head to meet her eyes. Hanna's are full of concern. 

"You were acting weird before. What is it?" Mia sighs. 

"It's just... I wish Kiki would stop talking about Alexander" it's not a lie (after everything she is not sure she could lie to Hanna) but it's not the whole truth either. 

"Yeah. I can relate" Hanna replies wryly, lost in thought for a moment before exhaling loudly. 

"Look Mia" the concerned look is back at full-force. "You can tell me anything okay?" 

"Okay" she nods and wonders how she deserves 4 amazing friends like them. 

Moments like these she feels that the answer is that quite simply, _she doesn't._

***

**Alexander <3 : "ALEXANDER HADENBERG ASKED YOU OUT?? :OO" 10/10 performance. **

**Alexander <3 : you were beautiful today. So adorable with how you refused to look at me. **

The texts came 15 minutes ago, and Mia has been lying in her bed and staring contemplatively at her ceiling. During the weekend it was easy to detach herself from the world. She liked Alexander. Alexander liked her. It was simple. 

Now she is back to reality and it's not that simple at all. She is crushing on the guy who one way or another but broke Kiki's heart. She should _hate_ him. Instead she wants to write back.

Her phone chimes with a message. 

**Alexander <3 : everything okay? **

She inhales deeply, settling on the course of action. 

**Mia: yeah sorry, just busy. Meeting with Hanna.**

**Mia: Thanks though**

She jumps to her feet and texts Hanna to let her now she is coming over. 

Her best friend offered to listen and she has to talk, because the longer she keeps this a secret the worse it's going to get. 


	2. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last episode gave me major Mia-Alexander and Hanna - Kiki feels and that motivated me to push through and write this chapter. As such I may not have managed to eliminate all the typos yet... but I'm working on it. Also formatting was giving me hell, so if anything looks wonky... it's ao3 trying to sabotage me.
> 
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

From the moment Hanna opened the door and invited her in Mia could sense that something was amiss. When they get to Hanna’s room and the girl in question plops down on the bed unceremoniously, and seems to fold in on herself even in sitting Mia _knows_ something is up. 

“Everything okay?” she asks tentatively as she closes the door. Hanna nods with a sigh. Mia cocks her head to one side. “Hanna I can see you’re not okay. What is it?” 

“It’s not important. Really.” she tries to shrug it off. “In fact, _I_ should be asking _you_ that question, not the other way around.” Mia smiles lightly, and moves to sit next to Hanna. 

“My problems are not worth more than yours Hanna. Remember, you can tell me anything too” she echoes the girl’s former sentiments and it seems to work, because she cracks a smile “Besides” Mia adds teasingly “I can assure you that my problems are also not going _anywhere_ ”

“Before you came… Jonas was here” Hanna starts talking after half a minute of contemplation. 

“Oh no. Did I interrupt anything?” 

“Of course not” Hanna is quick to reassure her. “Jonas and I… we’re officially over. It’s better this way. Really.” and she looks like she means it. Mia is glad. 

“But then what…?”

“It’s Matteo.” she sighs. “I think he’s avoiding me. On purpose. Which I get, but no actually I _don’t_ , because after everything shouldn’t I be the one to be mad and sulking? And I… I just want to talk to him. I don’t like how we left things between us and... It’s crazy. He used to be one of my closest friends and now… Now I feel like I don’t know him anymore” she takes a deep breath, and Mia just scoots closer to hug her. 

“Sorry for the rant.” Hanna mumbles into her shoulder and Mia squeezes her once more before letting go. 

“Don’t be. It has to be awful” Mia gives her a look full of compassion, all the while guilt churns in her stomach. It does have to feel awful when a friend betrays you. Maybe Kiki could relate? 

She silences these thoughts. It’s not the same. Besides, she’s trying to come clean. She’s trying. 

“It is.” Hanna smiles sadly. “Gosh, I just miss him.” then with an alarmed look she continues. “I mean I love you guys, I just…”

“You miss Matteo. It’s okay.” Mia flashes her an encouraging smile and Hanna nods, averting her eyes. 

“Yeah.” then she physically shakes herself out of her thoughts. “But enough about me. There’s nothing I can do about it anyway. What is it Mia? Your text seemed… urgent?” 

“Well.” Mia takes a breath. Now or never. “It’s…” she starts again. “Remember when Kiki blew up our group chat about Alexander on Friday?” it’s stalling and it’s weak, but she hopes Hanna gets the hint and puts two and two together.

“Yes. How could I forget.” there’s a note of exasperation in her tone. “And ever since then she wants to figure out who the mystery girl is” 

“It’s me.” she says blurts against her will. Hanna’s eyes widen. “The mystery girl is me, sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Hanna asks incredulously. “What do you mean ‘sort of’”? 

“I mean… I don’t think he’s actually in love with me. We’re not dating. Or anything.” Hanna furrows her brows in confusion. 

“Than what exactly _are_ you doing?” 

“Texting?” 

“Texting. With Alexander Hadenberg.” Hanna pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay I think I’m missing quite a bit here.” 

“Remember how Kiki was obsessed with Alexander again after he apologized?” Hanna only grunts in response. “I… sort of asked him to gently tell her no.” 

“What?!” Hanna jumps up from the bed. “That was you? Wait.” she pauses and narrows her eyes. “Did you tell him to apologize too?” 

“Of course not!” Mia says, surprised by the sudden hostility from her best friend. Reassured by her reply the fight seems to leak out of Hanna. 

“Good” she nods. “Good.” 

“Hanna…”

“No.” she sighs. “Sorry. I might have overreacted.” 

“I get it. But I promise, I had nothing to do with that.” Hanna sits back down and gives Mia a slight smile. 

“I believe you.” and that’s the end of that discussion. “So. You’re texting with Alexander.” 

“Yes” Mia admits, playing with the sleeves of her T-shirt, instead of meeting Hanna’s eyes. “I texted him to let him know Kiki was okay and… we’ve been talking ever since.” 

“You like him?” she lifts her gaze to look at her friend and is met with an expectant expression. 

“He’s not a bad person Hanna.” Hanna raises her eyebrows. 

“I might disagree with that.” and Mia thinks that it’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it? Because _Sam_ , Sam is okay. He’s a cheating fuckboy, but he can be forgiven. Hanna clearly has, because she knows they’re still talking, after _everything_. But Alexander? Is that where her best friend _conveniently_ draws the line? 

And then realization hits. It’s not _Alexander_ where Hanna draws the line, it’s _Kiki_. Mia’s features soften. 

“Look. You may not believe me. And that’s fine. But…” she sighs. “Hanna _I_ like him. And I don’t know what to do.” she confesses miserably, and now it’s Hanna’s turn to put her arms around Mia. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” she murmurs soothingly. “I’m not judging you.” _you are though_ , a voice in her head chimes in. She ignores it. “But you have to tell Kiki. Seriously. You can’t keep doing this behind her back. She’s going to find out eventually and it’s better she hears it from you. _Trust me_ I’ve made the same mistake before and it cost me Leonie” 

“Okay. Okay.” Mia nods. “Thank you” she adds with a smile. Hanna returns it. 

“And for another thing? Kiki is a lot stronger than you guys give her credit for. She can handle the truth.” Mia knows that, deep down. She just wasn’t sure _she_ could handle telling the truth. 

“Thank you Hanna” 

“Anytime” Hanna stands up again. Mia follows suit and almost says goodbye and turns to leave but there is a question that’s hanging in the air, at least for her, and she knows if she won’t ask now, she won’t ever. 

“Hanna…” she wets her lips, not sure how to phrase this. “You and Kiki…” Hanna’s eyes become a bit guarded. 

“Yes?” 

Mia wants to ask a hundred questions. “Do you like her?” “Are you two together? Because you were making out on the last three parties we went to.” but in the end she settles on: 

“Is it anything serious?” 

“What? No.” she starts laughing, her posture relaxing completely. “No, it’s just fun. Nothing else.” 

“I see” Mia replies, and doesn’t press the issue. Hanna seems content to let it drop too. 

***

Mia doesn’t talk to Kiki on Tuesday. Or on Wednesday. Hanna gives her the _what are you waiting for_ look at each and every missed opportunity. Mia smiles apologetically at her in turn, while Hanna seems to shift closer to Kiki protectively (or at least Mia thinks it’s protectiveness but she can never be sure with those two). 

She just wants to get Kiki alone and they never are. (and it’s not like she’s stabbing her in the back this time, because she has barely talked to Alex during these two days… On second thoughts did she just refer to him as _Alex _?) So when Kiki casually mentions going for a run this Friday Mia is –perhaps too - eager to join her. Judging by the pleased expression on the other girl’s face, this is precisely why she brought it up.__

__

__Hanna meets her gaze across the table and nods imperceptibly. She breathes in finally._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__The two of them collapse on a bench, out of breath and gasping for air. Kiki tries desperately to school her features into one of unaffected enthusiasm._ _

__

__“That was fun wasn’t it?” her voice is way too chipper for a person who has been running for hours._ _

__

__“Yeah” Mia breathes “Yeah it was” there is a lull in the conversation and Mia decides it’s as good a time as any. “Kiki I have to tell you something.”_ _

__

__“I know you do” she chuckles and Mia just blinks at her._ _

__

__“You do?”_ _

__

__“Of course I do Mia. You were _far_ too eager to come with me.” then she adds with a grin “Also you know how people make that face when they want to say something? You were doing that since Tuesday. So _spill_.”_ _

__

__And she does. She tells her everything. From when Alex asked her out, to meeting him at the party, to enlisting his help (and she apologized for her deception, to which Kiki just nodded, hearing her out before talking) , and how they’ve been texting since then. How guilty she feels. She leaves nothing out._ _

__

__When she finished Kiki simply says:_ _

__

__“Okay”_ _

__

__“Okay?” Mia asks, shocked. She was expecting more than that. More… _anything_ to be honest. But Kiki just smiles. _ _

__

__“Yes. It’s okay Mia.”_ _

__

__“You’re not mad?”_ _

__

__“Of course I’m not mad! Mia it’s not like I have a claim over him. Actually… I feel a bit relieved.”_ _

__

__“Relieved?”_ _

__

__“I know it sounds silly but… yes. It feels… like that chapter of my life is finally over, you know? I can move on now.” Mia doesn’t understand, not really, and she feels that a lot goes unsaid on Kiki’s part. But she is glad her friend is not angry. Or heartbroken._ _

__

__“Anyways” Kiki continues “I’m glad you told me. And also” and she beams a little bit at that “if you were waiting for my permission then go ahead and ask him out already.”_ _

__

__“I… I wasn’t…” she tries to argue feebly (but they both know that she was)_ _

__

__“Yes you were Mia. It’s obvious you like him. So ask him out already.” Kiki nudges her._ _

__

__“You mean _now_?”_ _

__

__“Yes I mean now.” Kiki pokes her again and Mia takes her phone out of her pocket with a smile. Kiki settles down to watch. Mia lets her with a fond shake of her head._ _

__

__**Mia: Hey, what’s up?** _ _

__

__It takes far too long for him to reply, but eventually he does._ _

__

__**Alexander <3 : hanging with the guys. Party’s boring. **_ _

___ _

__**Alexander <3 : would be better with you here** _ _

__

__Mia smiles at that, a cheeky one, because she’s about to beat him at his own game._ _

__

__**Mia: Remember when you asked me out and I said no?** _ _

__

__It takes a minute for him to write back._ _

__

__**Alexander <3 : Yes** _ _

__

__Mia is surprised at the curtness of his answer but she takes it._ _

__

__**Mia: You said I should tell you if changed my mind** _ _

___ _

__**Mia: I did.** _ _

__

__Kiki whoops and hugs her, all the while Mia just wishes she could have seen Alexander’s face._ _

__

__(and that she hasn’t just made a horrible mistake)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert to no one : She hasn't, and Mia may not get to see Alexander's reaction but you certainly will ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and the kudos because I have to be honest I wasn't really sure anyone would even be interested in this and it means the world that you're reading so thanks again <3  
> I will try to update weekly, but I can't promise that I will be able to stick to a regular pattern so I'm sorry for that in advance. And if we're on the subject of apologies a) ao3 owes me one because it decided to be stubborn and not italicize some parts of the text which I legit don't understand like why. b) I owe you one because yes there are certain things that should be italics yet are not (it doesn't seem to be life-threatening as far as I can tell but really annoying) 
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Seeing your whole life flash before your eyes up until this point has been nothing but an empty phrase for Alexander. Then he got Mia’s text and… Now he gets it. 

**Mia: Remember when you asked me out and I said no?**

He wants to groan because this is it, isn’t it? After 3 days of complete radio silence she finally tells him to fuck off. He was suspicious before, having a feeling that he seriously messed up somehow (god only knows how though) but well, Sam was the voice of reason as ever and stopped him from texting Mia like the pathetically smitten guy he has become, and he gave her her space. (“Chill bro. Girls, they’re unpredictable. It’s better to leave them alone when they’re like that yeah?”) 

But now _this_. Of course. He sighs and types in a “yes” because it’s better to get this over with quickly. When his phone chimes with a message he steels himself for the blow. 

Which doesn’t come. 

**Mia: You said I should tell you if changed my mind**

Before Alexander has time to register that Mia is _not_ in fact telling him to go to hell he receives another text. Which well… If he were a less proud man he would admit that it almost made him drop his phone. 

**Mia: I did.**

Two words. It takes _two_ words from Mia Amalie Winter to make him lose his shit. She said yes. She said _yes_. He blinks. Checks again. Blinks again. 

“Alex, you okay? You seem a bit… in shock” Sam is laughing but there’s also a slightly concerned glint in his eye which he tries to hide from the rest of the guys. 

“I’m fine.” No he isn’t. 

“It’s Mia isn’t it.” it’s not a question, and Alex finds it slightly disconcerting that his best friend calls Mia by her name (90% of the time he simply refers to her as Pretty-face). Paul makes an exaggerated move to facepalm while Max starts to cackle (it may be a simple chuckle but Alex knows the guy well enough to sense the evil intent behind it) 

“Man you’re so whipped.” Sam shakes his head. “Mia Winter, the woman who domesticated Alexander Hadenberg. Never thought I’d see the day” 

“Shut up” Alexander rolls his eyes but of course, they don’t listen. 

“Isn’t this the chick that roasted you?” Max asks with a furrowed brow. “Does being dragged through the dirt turn you on? Should I be worried?” 

“But seriously” Paul takes the reins of the interrogation. “You’ve been pining for how long?” 

“Like a month, give or take a lifetime” Sam mutters under his breath. Paul nods at him and continues on. 

“So come on what’s so special about this one?” 

_Everything_ Alex wants to say, but he hasn’t quite sunk that low yet. 

“She’s different” he tells them simply. They just stare at him. 

“Different.” Paul deadpans, while Sam is already turning his gaze skyward, probably praying to anyone that might be listening that he doesn’t have to sit through Alexander’s lovesick recollection on why Mia Winter is the best thing that ever existed on this mortal plane. _Again_. 

“Different. _Interesting_.”

“I don’t want to be the one to say it but is it about her rejecting you?” Max says, nose scrunched up, like whenever he is deep in thought (meaning a rare sight) 

“No” Alex glares at him but while he would never admit it out loud, yes, _initially_.

The truth is that Mia publically calling him out on his bullshit made him… _intrigued_ to say the least. Then she outright rejected him and no one has done _that_ before. Of course he left her alone because why should he bother if the girl wasn’t interested? Him running around begging for her to go out with him wouldn’t really make Mia like him. On top of that he would’ve lost every shred of dignity he ever possessed. 

But that didn’t mean he gave up. Or that her saying _no_ suddenly made him less curious. Quite the opposite. He hasn’t been stalking Mia Winter but let’s just say that if the girl was in vicinity he didn’t avert his eyes. And she’s truly the most fascinating person he ever came across. 

He’s not into her because she said no and now he has something to prove. He’s into her because she said no, because she insults him, she puts him in his place because she’s unlike anyone he ever met. And that makes her someone he is actually interested in. It makes her more than a simple “conquest”. 

And that freaks him out too, because it also means that he really doesn’t want to mess this up, and the realization that he hasn’t replied to Mia hits him like a freight-train. Great. He doesn’t want to mess up, yet he already did. 

**Alexander: Glad to hear it**

_Glad to hear it?_ He cringes internally. Why is it that he can flirt with _anyone_ but for _the life of him_ not with someone he actually likes? 

“Earth to loverboy” Sam waves a hand in front of his face. “You with us?” 

“I did something idiotic” 

“Yeah you fell in love, we know.” Alex rolls his eyes. 

“Not _that_ ” he shoves the phone in Sam’s face. “ _This_ ”

“Man that’s lame” Sam laughs to which Alexander gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Yes. I. Know.” his friend is still chortling and he can see Paul and Max both crane their necks to catch a glimpse so he hastily puts the phone away. “Any constructive criticism?” he asks Sam drily. The other boy contemplates the question with a grin. 

“Nah.” he shrugs. “Keep it like that.” 

“Keep it like that?! You _saw_ what that was like!” 

“Yeah it was pretty pathetic. But at least Pretty-face will know you’re serious about her. I mean you gotta be if you’re willing to embarrass yourself on that level.” 

“Thanks.” he smiles sarcastically. “You’re truly the best friend anyone could ever wish for oh what would I do without you.” 

“Somehow that doesn’t feel very sincere.” 

“’Cause it’s not.” 

***

Two minutes. 

Alexander doesn’t reply for _two minutes_ and Mia is already regretting every single choice she has made in life that led her to this point. She says goodbye to Kiki after hitting the two minute-mark. Her friend is incredibly understanding and without questions she lets her run off and wallow in her shame alone. 

“When he texts back I want to know everything!” Kiki calls after her with a reassuring smile, certain that he _will_ write back. Mia nods and barely manages to _not_ sprint away. 

She hears her text alert and almost trips over (it’s the nerves it’s definitely the nerves). 

**Alexander <3: Glad to hear it**

She frowns. Glad to hear it as in he’s happy she accepted, glad to hear it as in a smug “I knew you’d come around” or glad to hear it but I don’t actually care? She stares at the screen a bit longer. 

She shouldn’t. _She shouldn’t_. If Kiki were here she’d tell her she is being idiotic. 

Oh who is she kidding if Kiki were here she’d cheer her on as she called Alexander. 

Which is exactly what she is doing. He did tell her to call him often didn’t he? 

Alexander picks his phone up almost immediately. 

“Hey Mia” he says a little loudly so she can hear him over the blaring music in the background. 

“Hi” great Mia now what? But Alex speaks up before she can figure out her next move. 

“So listen how about next Friday? Are you free then?” Mia smiles a bit at that. So it’s not the apathetic glad to hear it. Good. 

“Absolutely.” she bites her lip to keep herself from grinning. “So where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” he replies a bit too quickly. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages Mia, do you think I would just ruin the suspense and tell you?” 

“Fine Alex.” she laughs “Keep your secrets then” a beat of silence. 

“Did you just call me Alex?” oh hell. _She did _.__

__

__“I didn’t” she denies immediately._ _

__

__“Yes you did!” and even through the phone she can hear Alexander’s amusement. Damn him (but not really)_ _

__

__“I may have.” she concedes and he lets out a chuckle at that._ _

__

__“Mia Amalie Winter you are truly one of a kind” she isn’t sure whether she imagines the slight wonder in his tone or not, regardless it makes her feel warm all over._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__**Mia: Oh I know! We’re going to the cinema aren’t we? We’ll break in when it’s closed and we’ll have the whole place to ourselves. I bet we’ll watch Twilight. And then you’ll pour glitter all over yourself to impress me.**_ _

___ _

__**Mia: I know. I know what you’re playing Alexander** _ _

___ _

__**Mia: Other than girls** _ _

__

__Alexander wants to laugh really he does. Mia has taken it upon herself to guess where they’re going on Friday and her ideas are getting more and more absurd with each try. (Because Twilight? No. It was bad enough when his sister was obsessed with it, he doesn’t need it in his life twice). He mostly finds her little teasing impossibly cute (can he be any more smitten? The universe seems to think: _yes_ ). _ _

__

__However, on rare occasions, like _now_ it’s a frightening reminder that he has absolutely no idea either. _ _

__

__He never actually had to “woo” a girl before. _They_ are usually the ones chasing after _him_ not the other way around. _ _

__

__Put it simply Alexander Hadenberg has no clue how to date a girl. None. Zero._ _

__

__And as the week goes on by he gets more and more anxious because he still hasn’t come up with anything. It’s Wednesday when he feels so desperate he tries to remember something of Kiki’s dating advice. Which is not very fruitful since for the majority of the time he tried to tune out the barbie doll’s enthusiastic babble._ _

__

__He likes Mia._ _

__

__That doesn’t mean he has to like Kiki (and he doesn’t)._ _

__

__But now he really wishes he paid a bit more attention. She may have said something relatively useful. Kiki is Mia’s friend she has to know _something_ useful right? _ _

__

__“Oh my god Alex stooooop” Sam shakes his head with laughter. “You’re not still thinking about that date are you? Just buy her flowers and take her to the cinema or something.”_ _

__

__At the mention of the cinema he almost sniggers. Yep. Breaking and entering it is then. But then he looks at Sam again. Wait. Kiki is Mia’s friend, that’s true. But she’s not her _only_ friend. _ _

__

__“Hey Sam” his friend just hums in acknowledgment. “You’re still talking to Hanna right?”_ _


	4. First date

“Which one of you has joined a cult?” Amira asks tiredly glancing from Hanna to Kiki, her gaze eventually settling on a bewildered Mia. 

“Erm what?” Hana laughs half-heartedly to which Amira raises one eyebrow. 

“Girls. You keep sending weird glances to each other when you think we’re not looking. Plus, you’ve barely said a word since last Friday. Even the group chat has been basically awkward cricket chirping. You’re hiding something.” Sam nods enthusiastically and Mia realizes that they definitely discussed this. Damn. 

The truth is that Mia was actually planning to tell them today. She messaged both Hanna and Kiki after her talk with Alex and they discussed the issue through a group chat of their own which Kiki created and Hanna aptly named “Secretive bitches and their bitchy secrets”. (Mia shook her head, but honestly she loves those girls). Kiki was… thrilled (which is something she still hasn’t got used to) and Hanna was far more supportive of the whole thing seeing how cool Kiki was about it. 

(Or rather how _not_ -cool but over-the-top excited she was.) 

And Mia wanted to involve the others she did but… she didn’t want to tell them over text. Because you can write “good for you  “ and frown at the screen while typing. 

She just wants to know the truth. Hanna told her countless times that she is overreacting and that (actual quote) “it’s absolutely fine. Sam won’t care at all if she sees that Kiki is okay with it and Amira. You know Amira. She will raise both eyebrows look at you with the expression that says you’re being an idiot but it’s your life. And that will be the end of it. Chill girl we’re not the Spanish Inquisition.” 

Mia knew that if Sam were there she would chime in about how nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition and that just made her realize once more that she wanted Sam to be there too, that she doesn’t want to hide things from her friends. So she decided then and there that she would tell them on Monday in person. 

Hence the weird glances she keeps exchanging with her fellow “secretive bitches”. But she guesses now’s as good time as any. She looks to Hanna and Kiki. Hanna nods and Kiki sends her a beaming smile as encouragement. 

“I’m going on a date with Alexander Hadenberg.” she announces tentatively. Sam immediately looks to Kiki and upon seeing her smile she grins too. 

“Cool” she says honestly and then all of them turn towards Amira who frowns. 

“What are you all looking at me for?” silence. The girl visibly fights back the urge to roll her eyes. “You all know what my opinion is.” then she looks to Mia and her expression softens to one of gentle concern. “I think you’re setting yourself up to a heartbreak there Mia. But as your friend I will stand by you. No matter what.” 

“Thank you” Mia replies with sincere gratitude because she truly does have the best of friends. 

“If he breaks your heart we’re going after him” Sam tells her dead seriously. The others nod in agreement. 

“I can’t promise we will reach the same levels of epicness as your speech did though.” Hanna teases while putting one arm around Kiki’s shoulders and hugging her from the side, acutely remembering why that talking to was even necessary. Kiki doesn’t seem too fazed by the reminder, but she her smile does become significantly wider when Hanna pulls her closer and then doesn’t let go. 

“Nothing can reach the same levels of epicness. _Nothing_ ” Sam laughs “ ‘Do you wet the bed?’ Iconic. Just iconic” Mia ducks her head a bit sheepishly because gosh, yes she can’t believe she asked him that. No, that’s not right. 

She _can_ believe she asked him that because he deserved it. What she can’t believe that she’s about to go out with the guy. Out of her own free will. 

The world is a crazy place. 

(When it’s time for them to go to class Hanna just hugs her. 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about” 

And yeah maybe there wasn’t.) 

***

Alexander waits in his car for Mia to appear. He keeps telling himself he is not nervous. 

_He is not._

Hanna essentially told him that he shouldn’t overthink the date thing. “Be yourself. Mia already likes you far too much so you have to be doing something right” (His ego would have inflated at her words if not for the fact that he was asking dating advice from Mia’s best friend) 

And that’s what he’s planning on doing. Being himself. Although if he’s being honest he’s not quite sure _who_ that is. 

The door opens to reveal Mia and even in the slowly descending darkness that girl is practically shining. Alexander wonders how she manages that. She’s wearing her trademark coat and it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before yet she still manages to take his breath away. 

From inside he hears a guy cry out “Be safe!” with a laugh that indicates that while it sounds innocent it is anything but. Mia’s red face as she climbs into the car confirms his suspicions. 

“Just my flatmate” she answers without looking at him. The corners of his mouth start twitching, sensing a highly amusing story there, but he doesn’t press her (after all he isn’t quite keen on sharing his discussion with Hanna either) 

“So where are we going?” she turns toward him with a smile (and he notes that the blush has disappeared by now. Pity. It looked cute on her.) 

“You’ll see” he answers, his eyes fixed on the road. From his periphery he sees Mia huff and turn the radio on. His eyes widen as he hears the first notes of the song. 

“No that’s not happening” he reaches to change stations when Mia’s hand swats his away. 

“I like this song!” she objects vehemently. Alexander turns to look at her fully but _no_ she is not kidding. 

_“Ich muss durch den Monsun_

_Hinter die Welt_

_Ans Ende der Zeit_

_Bis kein Regen mehr fällt”_

She starts to sing and Alex wants to groan or cry or laugh or all of the above because this is hilarious. 

“Okay no get out of the car” he says with a perfectly straight face (while he is trying to suppress his laughter) 

“What?” Mia just tilts her head with a smile (and gosh she is adorable and Sam is right he _is_ whipped) and then she continues to croon the lyrics. 

_“Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk' ich daran:_

_Irgendwann laufen wir zusamm'n_

_Durch den Monsun_

_Dann wird alles gut”_

She has a genuinely good voice and the way she shimmies and dances to the song as much as she can in such a limited space is seriously out-of-this world. In that moment, watching Mia as her eyes shine, as she is fully lost in the song he realizes two things. One, that his initial assessment that the girl was an angel holds true and two, that Durch den Monsun is slowly becoming his new favorite song. 

“Jesus, get out of the car. Seriously get out” he says but he doesn’t make a move to stop the car. He doesn’t do anything but grin. 

“What?” Mia asks again with a laugh. 

“Tokio Hotel Mia dear god. What’s next? Are you gonna tell me you listen to Justin Bieber?” there is a silence and he chances a glance at Mia. She flashes him a cheeky smirk. This time he does groan. “This is it. This is the woman I fought so hard to get. And then it turns out she likes Tokio Hotel and Justin Bieber.” 

“So this is it” Mia plays along feigning disappointment. Alex lets out a mock-sigh. 

“I’m afraid so.” he shakes his head mournfully. “Mia I’m in a band in this… this is basically a crime against music itself” 

“Damn” Mia hangs her head and after a beat they both burst out laughing. They travel in silence for a while only the music providing a soft background noise and Alex thinks he could get used to this. Used to _her_. 

When they arrive Alex stops the car and gets out. For a moment Mia just stares after him and he fights back a chuckle. 

“Are you coming?” he opens the door for her and she looks around with faint surprise. 

He can relate. Bringing her to a middle of nowhere was probably not the first date she has been expecting. 

***

“Be right back” Alex tells her as he gestures for her to sit down on the bench. Mia obliges meanwhile taking a note of her surroundings. 

When Alexander asked her out she expected him to take her to a club, a restaurant, a cinema or any of those typical places. Something usual. _Detached _, the word popped up in her head. Detached, impersonal.__

__

__Instead what she got was this:_ _

__

__A bench with the perfect view of the city, as the lights shine like a beacon in the darkness of the night. More enchanting is the way how the thick foliage of trees part to make space for the twinkling stars overhead._ _

__

__She can’t see Alexander bringing many girls here. Actually she can’t see him do that at all. The image of him and Kiki sitting in this very place materializes before her eyes and it feels wrong. _Distorted_. _ _

__

__What she got is quite personal she realizes. Something beautiful. Something _meaningful_. _ _

__

__“Cocoa?” Alex’s voice snaps her out of her musings. She accepts the proffered drink with a smile and takes a sip. It tastes sweet and perfect. (but she might be biased)_ _

__

__“It’s delicious” she says when she notices how Alex keeps looking at her, trying to gauge her reaction. “And this place is beautiful too.”_ _

__

__“I’m glad” he visibly relaxes (though he tries to cover it up) “It’s my favorite spot when I need to unwind for a bit”_ _

__

__He just… he took her to his spot. He literally shared a part of his world with her and the weight of that hit her again. Mia brings the plastic cup to her lips to cover up the beginnings of smile._ _

__

__“Does that happen very often?” she asks lightly, attempting to slightly shift the conversation. Alex huffs out a laugh._ _

__

__“It used to happen a little too often.” he admits staring at the distance, then he turns to Mia. “My brother was… kind of a pain in the ass” he says as a way of explanation. Mia’s mouth forms an oh._ _

__

__“I didn’t know you had a brother” Alex simply scoffs._ _

__

__“Yeah. I’m trying to forget the fact too.” he scowls but then schools his features into a gentler expression. “Our relationship is not the best.” Mia is surprised by his bluntness but she supposes she can understand. It’s not like she and her parents have the best history either._ _

__

__“I’m sorry” she offers lamely but Alexander accepts it with a slight smile and decides to drink the reminder of his cocoa in lieu of continuing to discuss the topic of his family._ _

__

__“You know I actually had no clue where to take you at first. I had to ask Hanna” he confesses, full of mirth and she guesses that explains Hanna’s giggling when she admitted to Sam that she didn’t know where he was taking her. “She told me to try to be myself. But maybe this wasn’t such a good idea for a first date after all”_ _

__

__“We can just talk” Mia tells him with a reassuring smile and Alexander nods, taking a deep breath._ _

__

__“Talk. I can manage that”_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__If you’d told Alexander a few months back that the best first date of his life would consist entirely of talking and nothing else he would have thought you’d gone mad._ _

__

__And here he is. Talking to Mia, learning the little things about her. Like how she lived in Madrid for a while. How she literally adores the actual worst songs in the history of the universe (or at least in his eyes). How she has a tumblr account which she rarely uses (and she let something slip about reading fanfictions too). She also regales him with a few amusing stories about her flatmates (and now he’s quite convinced he wants to meet them)._ _

__

__In return he tells him a bit about his family (but he tries to avoid the heavy stuff. There will be a time when he’ll have to share but that time is yet to come). He tells her about his friends and how Sam originally wanted to name the band “Penetrators.”_ _

__

__(“Penetrators? For real?” she lets out a laugh at that, a tinkling one and god Alexander restrain yourself._ _

__

__“For real. He was inspired by a Norwegian group or something I think. I don’t remember. But we shot the idea down pretty quickly.”_ _

__

__“Wonder why” she muses with a snigger.)_ _

__

__It was starting to get pretty late so they eventually drove back to Mia’s. As they are standing in the pavement Alex is wondering what he is supposed to do._ _

__

__He wants to kiss her. He _really_ does. He wanted to from the moment she told him off in the courtyard. But he isn’t sure how well that would be received. Would Mia think he is not taking things as seriously if he kissed her? Or would she be offended if he didn’t, being perfectly aware of his track record? _ _

__

__Before he can arrive at a decision though Mia softly pecks him on the cheek. The touch is feather-light and barely there but it’s enough to send him into a cardiac-arrest. He gives her a look of wonder and she blushes a bit._ _

__

__“Thank you. I had fun tonight” she says and he only nods mutely._ _

__

__If he stands a little longer in front of the door rubbing at his cheek in awe than it’s nobody’s business._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a huge thank you to wyoheartsmusic for the music suggestion. I just had to include that. So thanks for the idea!  
> Also the entire time I was writing/editing the chapter I was wondering whether I made Alex a bit too lovesick and sappy and then each time I remembered that his literal first impression of Mia was "I met an angel" and I can't believe lovesick and sappy Alexander is canon. (but I'm thankful)


End file.
